


Spock's Poetry Journal

by MsSpockTOS



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSpockTOS/pseuds/MsSpockTOS
Summary: These are various poems written from the view of Spock, as he attempts to comprehend his human emotions. They are short and random, and follow no specific plot. Just a way for Spock to express his emotions through writing.





	1. Chapter 1

How is it possible to feel alone and not alone at the same time?  
I feel surrounded and comforted but at the same time I feel cold and somber.  
For the past few days, I did not feel alone for one second.  


We slept together.  


We ate together.  


We traveled everywhere together.  


I was never out of sight of one of them.  
The bed feels so empty.  


It never felt like that before they came here.  


It never felt so vast.  
For the past few days it felt so warm and welcoming.  
Now it just feels cold and unloving.  
It is now filled with so many memories.  


Watching movies  


Eating and drinking  


Laughing and playing  
They are all so filling and warm; they are filled with a red hue.  
Now I only feel nothing.  


I see the remnants of memories that have happened.  


There is no more warmth that comes from the sheets.  


There are no smiling faces waiting for me.  
Despite the loneliness I feel, I have never felt more loved.  
I feel them around me always.  
They dance through my mind no matter what I am doing.  
I carry them with me wherever I go and always keep them in my mind.  
Their shining faces give me hope even in the darkest of times.  
They calm me down and give me peace.  


And nothing calms me more than his deep, blue eyes.


	2. Hopeful

He’s finally gone.  


I’ve known for months that he was leaving.  


It did not make it any easier and it still hurts.  
He left a few days ago, and the whole world feels different.  


Even though it is summer, I always feel so cold.  


I am always surrounded by people, and yet I always feel alone.  
He’s really gone.  


I always thought that maybe he wouldn’t leave.  


He is pursuing what he wants, but I still wish that he did not have to go.  


Now, he is off playing with flying things, and I am left here.  
How am I so upset and yet so okay?  


I feel no different than the day he left.  


I am upset, but at the same time, I feel like everything will be okay.  
I feel this glimmer of hope in the bottom of my soul.  


Distance can be a very dark thing to overcome.  


Whenever I think of him, I feel a ray of hope wash over me.  


I feel so safe and loved and secure, none of which I have ever felt.  
I will see him again in a few months.  


I just have to make it until then. I just have to hold on until then.  


Just take it one day at a time  


The worst day only lasts 24 hours.  


He will come and make me feel better.  
There are plenty of distractions in my life to help me.  


I have pictures and videos and phone calls.  


I have the touch of another to help relax me.  


I have school and dance to help me.  
But nothing can distract me from his warm embrace and his soft, blonde hair


	3. Anxious

Possible Commencement Speech?

My brain...is...beautiful.  
It can solve equations faster than most calculators.  
It can entertain a room full of people.  
And it can string words together to form eloquent stories.  
It has some other abilities too.  
It can fixate on one mistake and taunt me for hours or days, unrelenting to my pleas for peace.  
It can constantly create countless cruel comments about how I don't fit in and how others see me.  
It can make me feel so small and insignificant that it's hard for me to leave bed sometimes.  
But my mind is magnificent.  
If we did not have darkness, what would be our light?  
If there was no bad, what is good?  
These forces are equal and opposite and while sometimes it feels like there is only one, I assure you there are two.  
I write this not only to tell you how I "feel" but also that it is okay.  
We were not made to be perfect, but we are perfect in our own ways.  
Sometimes, we win and sometimes we lose our battles.  
But those losses make our victories seem just so sweet.  
Your greatest enemy is yourself, and any small victory can turn the tide.  
I beg each of you not to revel in the darkness but accept it.  
Make it a part of who you are.  
Live life for your award-winning, standing ovation, pat on the back moments.  
And if no one does that for you, do it for yourself.  
You are your greatest enemy, but you are also your greatest friend.  
I beg each of you to live our lives in the light, while acknowledging our darkness.  
As we move forward in our lives, things will get harder but we will make it through.  
Somehow, some way, we will fight tooth and nail for everything we can.  
We choose our own destiny, and I choose greatness.  
What will your choice be?  
Thank you!

Eh, could be better...needs some revision here and there, but not bad. I just wonder if people will like it.....


End file.
